darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth-Darth Binks
Darth-Darth Binks, born Jar Jar Binks, also known as Darth Darth Binks, was a male gungan Sith Lord. He was trained in the dark side by two masters, Darth Sidious and Dooku. They both dubbed him Darth so he became Darth Darth Binks instead of Darth Binks. He later took the evil puppet thing Darth Elmo as an apprentice until Elmo killed himself. Binks would be hunted by the Sith Lord Darth Jawa. Eventually, Binks would be killed by Darth Jawa, who died not long after. Early Life Jar Jar Binks was born in the swamps of Nabooboo as a result of an affair with his mother and a gungan sailor. His father tried to drown him in the swamps, but his mother saved him and took him back to Gungan City to raise. As the years passed, Binks hated his father more and more as he tried to kill his son on many occasions. On a holiday, he tried to drown him. At the age of six, he annoyed his father with a joke and his father pulled a gun on him. Jar Jar then made his dad shoot himself. While in the city, the young Binks met Palpatine, who sensed the immense power in the young gungan. That night, he threw a PWN bomb in their villa and it killed Jar Jars mother. Palp then took Binks to train a spy his own. As a teenager he hung out at the red light district at fracture hills, in spyro the Dragon world. He often murdered prostitute fawns and had sex with their remains. Then proceed to eat their palettes, ears, eyelids, noses, and fingertips. He didn't always kill but he did often mutilate and leave his victims traumatised, brain damaged and needing their ruined eyes removed. The few who survived sex with the Darth would regale others of his legendary barbed penis, making him a devil to some and an angel to others. He was known as Jack the ripper or the elephant gungan. He often hung out with his band of merry gungans and lived at 666 baker street, otoh gunga. From what the jedi archives could piece together, Jar Jar was probably a Muslim. He attempted to use the sith to spread veganism and abortions across the galaxy and feed on the toxic liberal energy. He supports lega!using weed despite also thinking it is for idiots and weak losers. He also has a stash of Mon Calamri underage poem stored in his solid gold death star he has hidden on endor. Droid Invasion Palpatine sent his apprentice back to Nabooboo to kill a pair of Jedi on the planet. Meanwhile, Palpatine had a green fool named Nute Gunray send his Droid army to attack Nabooboo and take over the planet. Jar Jar acted as a total idiot so the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi would not know he was a user of the dark side. He tried to get them killed in the planets Core after Boss Nass Sent them there, by using the force to control sea monsters into attacking. After he failed to kill the Jedi and they went to Tatooine to refuel, Darth Maul was sent instead to kill the Jedi so Binks could remain undercover to find the chosen one. Jar Jar was disapointed when he found out the chosen one was whiny baby Anakin Skywalker. Battle Of Nabooboo when the battle of Nabooboo began, Jar Jar used the force to control Boss Nass into making him a bombad General of the gungan army. He also tricked Darth Maul into going to face qui gon and kenobi alone. Maul killed Qui gon, but was cut in half and left for dead by kenobi. Jar Jar met back up with his master and they had a wild PWNing party. It was there he met the count named Dooku, who was also Ann apprentice of sidious. Dooku took Binks as an apprentice too, so He now had two Sith Lords teaching him the dark side. He began to grow stronger than both his masters. He was then dubbed a Darth by both Palps and Dookie so he named himself Darth-Darth Binks to honour both his masters. Following his promotion to "Bombad General" by Boss Nass, Captain Roos Tarpals killed himself out of shock for being outranked by an idiot. Binks went back to Nabooboo to be present at the militery grade funeral for Tarpels, where he slipped and fell into the casket, which closed on him trapping him inside. Luckily, he got out before the cremation ceremony could begin. Binks went on to kill many False Sith, and then visited Darth-Mart. Within minutes, he was asked to leave, for being disruptive, innaprobriate, and killing 14 customers while waiting in line for the Lotto Machine. He threw a Skywalker style hissy fit, then got shunted out the shop. Dark Lord Of The Sith He became a Senator and gave emergency powers to his master so the Clone Wars could be started. Binks kept his ruse of being the idiot up all during the war, and persuaded his master Dooku to lead than the plan to kidnap Palpatine. Dooku did so, and he was then killed by Anakin Skywalker, so binks had got rid of one of his puny Masters. The Galactic Empire was then formed and Order 66 was executed, killing most the Jedi. Binks was put aside by his master as Palpatine gained a new apprentice, Darth Vader who in turn trained a batch of Jedi hunters, The Inquisitorius. Darth Darth Binks felt left out and began plotting to kill his master. After the destruction of the Death Star I, Darth Darth Binks travled to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to learn from the Sith ghosts of Darth Bane and Darth Malgus. They told him to tell his master to build another Death Star and to be on it to lure the Rebel Alliance into a trap. Binks told his master that plan and Sidious agreed. Binks stayed on Korriban for a while longer and learned from Bane that a dark entity had just been born. Binks then traveled to Endor. At the same time, Death Star II was destroyed by the rebels and Palpatine was killed. Binks was free from his master and Vader was now gone too. Darth Darth Binks then kept a close watch on the newborn dark entity. The Planet Destruction Team In 5 ABY, Binks met with Darth Elmo, the evil being he had been watching over. he took Elmo as his apprentice and hired the Sesame Street to be his planet destruction team and so they could PWN many planets across the Galexy. Binks trained Elmo and Bert during the reign of Sesame street. Little did he know, Elmo had his own apprentice, Darth Jawa. Darth Darth Binks beat up his apprent and told him to kill Darth Jawa. Elmo secretly kept Darth Jawa alive. Eventully, Elmo grew so unstable that he killed himself in the ultimate act of treachery in 9 ABY. Binks then left Sesame strret to crumble as it did a few years after Elmo,s death. After his planet killing team failed, Binks blew up some planets to help cope with depression. He told some loser Sith the way of the true Sith so he was soon sowing evil across the galaxy. He put Poisen in the Jedi Orders Pizza delivery, so many Jedi died. Binks later found out the his apprentice was growing too strong and began to panic. In hiding Elmo was dead but his apprentice still lived. Darth Jawa hunted Binks across the Galaxy. Darth Darth Binks went into hiding on his homeworld of Nabooboo to escape Jawas rage. While there, he began a clothing line named Binks Wear. It became very popular and Binks was able to buy most of Nabooboo. However, Darth Jawa saw an advert for Binks Wear and traveled to Nabooboo to find Darth Darth Binks. Darth Darth Binks fled his mansion and went the swamps. He stayed there for a year, watching Netflix and eating corn flakes. Death Eventully, Binks thought Jawa had given up searching for him and went to Theed to rule Naboo forever. Darth Jawa ambushed him and they had a long fight. Jawa mocked Binks for failing to control Darth Elmo. Binks then pushed Darth Jawa back, and they locked blades one more. Jawa lunged, but Binks then slashed his arm and wounded Darth Jawa. Jawa faltered and Binks moved in for the kill, but it was a Trick. Fuelled by Jawa Juice, Darth Jawa swung his Lightsaber and cut off Darth-Darth Binks arm, disarming him of his lightsaber. Darth Jawa then stabbed Binks in the chest with his Lightsaber. Binks remarked how bombad Jawa was, and he the New stumbled back off the blade and fell to the ground, Darth Jawa standing over him, in no rush to hasten his demise. Binks then saw a vision of the eventual death of Darth Jawa, which brought him statisfaction, but then saw other things, like Snoke and the arrival of Shockwave, which would change the Galaxy. Darth Darth Binks then died, and Darth Jawa cut the Sith apart. Jawa then sold his meat on the Nabooboo markets. Legacy Years after his death, Darth Darth Binks would be remembered by Decepticon overlord Shockwave who wished Binks would have lived to join his new alliance , the Shadow Minds. Darth Darth Binks head would end up at the Shadow Mind palace as a trophy of Shockwave, but it was destroyed when the palace exploded. Snoke had Binks Lightsaber until it was lost in battle. It is fortold that a man named Donncha Wrbster would resurect him on a planet called Earth. Appearances Darth Darth Binks: Tale Of The Sith Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: Clone Wars Darth Darth Binks does some really evil stuff Category:Evil Category:Butchers Category:Superweapons Category:POWAH Category:Images of Sith Category:Sith Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Overall eviltude Category:Dead people Category:Super cool dudes Category:Bad guys Category:Greatest things ever